The Luckiest Dwarf
by dontyouwantit
Summary: It isn't until the first time they lay together that Thorin realises what Bilbo has been keeping from him.


WARNING: This contains intimacies of the bedroom variety between one male dwarf and one male hobbit. Also Hair kink/hairiness kink.

Bilbo gasped as Thorin stripped him. He hadn't realised the dwarf could move so fast. He stumbled away before Thorin could get a good look, but a wall hit his back.

'Oh,' gasped Thorin. 'Oh. Oh my.'

Bilbo flushed and tried to cover his groin but Thorin grabbed his wrists.

'Oh look at you. Oh, Bilbo.'

Thorin trapped both of Bilbo's wrists in one hand and let the other slip down to twist and tug Bilbo's pubic hair. Bilbo swallowed back a groan and tried to stay still, even as Thorin's calloused fingers brushed his dick.

'Th-Thorin…Wh-What are you…'

'Oh Bilbo.'

With that, Thorin released Bilbo and dropped to his knees, pressing his face into Bilbo's crotch. Bilbo couldn't help but squirm at the sight of the majestic dwarf on his knees and the feel of his nose and cheekbones brushing over his sensitive skin. Unbidden, Bilbo's hands dropped to curl in Thorin's long hair.

Thorin took a long sniff before standing and sweeping Bilbo up into his arms. He walked across the room to deposit the Hobbit on the small bed. As he bounced a little, Bilbo's arms lifted above his head. The groan Thorin let out was practically obscene.

'Oh, Bilbo, you have been hiding this from me.'

Before Bilbo could ask what, exactly, Thorin's face was buried in one furry armpit while his hand flew up to fondle the other. Bilbo squawked and wriggled but Thorin wasn't to be moved, so Bilbo just settled on being grateful he wasn't ticklish. When Thorin had finally had his fill, he pulled back. Bilbo yelped again when Thorin rolled them but they were soon settled, Thorin on his back with knees bent, Bilbo straddling his hips and leaning on said knees.

It was only then that Bilbo realised Thorin was still in his heavy armour. He'd disposed of the fur, thankfully, but other than that he was fully dressed while Bilbo was naked and flushed. He flushed harder at the thought and Thorin reached up to cup his cheek.

'You blush prettily, Mister Baggins.'

Bilbo's eyes grew wide and he felt his stomach do something odd.

'Bilbo, Thorin. Call me Bilbo.'

Thorin smiled blindingly. 'Thank you, Bilbo.'

Bilbo breathed out a little easier and settled back against Thorin's knees.

'Would you…Care to tell me what happened just then?'

It was Thorin's turn to flush a little as he laid his hands on Bilbo's thighs.

'I…Every dwarf is covered in hair, all over their body. So much it's practically a pelt. It is often a mark of attractiveness, the reason Kili is considered homely by many.'

'So you need to be hairy to be attractive?' Bilbo asked slowly, looking down at his own hairless chest and belly. Thorin shook his head quickly.

'No. Well, maybe. To some. Those who do not understand that beauty comes in all forms. I am not one of them. You, Bilbo Baggins, hairless and plump, are beautiful to me. You are the one I want in my bed and by my side.'

Bilbo smiled and Thorin reached up to stroke back his hair.

'It is true, however, that I was somewhat sorry you had less hair. I was sorry I would not experience the pleasure of rubbing my face against a coarsely furred belly. I thought I would make do with your beautiful feet and calves, but then I find this. This which you have kept from me, all this time.'

Thorin accentuated his admonition with a pinch to Bilbo's hip, making the Hobbit squeak.

'Thorin, I-'

'That you have such thick hair in your most private, special place. A place I am honoured to access. Bilbo, I thought I might die when it was revealed. And there is more! Tucked away under your arms! Truly, I am the luckiest dwarf in all of Middle Earth.'

Bilbo smiled, but was shocked to feel his eyes begin to prickle. Thorin sent him a tender smile and he dove down into open arms.

'I'm sure I don't know why I feel like this, Thorin.'

'But you are not sad?'

'No.'

'Good.'

They lay together for some time, Bilbo muffling his sniffles on Thorin's coat, until he lifted his head.

'Thorin, are you planning on undressing at all tonight?'

The dwarf sighed and rolled Bilbo off him.

'I had intended to but with the way you looked, all soft and pale against this dirty armour, Bilbo, I quite forgot.'

As he spoke, Thorin stood and stripped himself with the same speed. Soon he was looming over Bilbo, stark naked.

'Better?'

'Much.'

Bilbo smiled shyly as Thorin steadied himself on one hand and used the other to trail across Bilbo's skin. When he skirted the Hobbit's groin he shot Bilbo a questioning look. Bilbo bit his lip for a moment before nodding quickly. Thorin grinned and kissed him before swirling his fingers through the thick hair. This time, however, Thorin didn't neglect Bilbo's cock, taking it into his hand for a few quick pumps every now and again. Bilbo mewled his pleasure and fisted the sheets as Thorin drove him close to the edge.

Eventually, Thorin lifted his hands to plant on either side of Bilbo's head. He rested himself on his knees before leaning down close to rub their groins together. For a long while, Bilbo could do nothing more than moan and gasp. His head tossed and his hips canted forwards, bucking and writhing. Finally, he gained enough sense to lift his hands. He ran his fingers through the thick hair matting across Thorin's chest and stomach. When he gave it a bit of a tug and Thorin moaned, Bilbo grinned and kept up the playful pulls and twists.

Thorin came first, and the feeling of his hot semen splattering his own cock and balls was enough to send Bilbo over the edge. Shaky with orgasm, Thorin let himself fall on top of Bilbo, only rolling to the side at the last minute to avoid crushing the Hobbit. They lay together, stomachs and crotches sticky with sperm. Thorin was on his side, curled protectively around Bilbo as he lay on his back. Their breathing gradually returned to normal as did their fine motor control. Gently, Thorin rested his arm across Bilbo's torso, his fingers resting on the edge of his pubic hair. Bilbo shot a shy smile up at the dwarf before reaching down to lay Thorin's palm more fully over his hair-covered genitals.

'You like it, don't you?'

'Very much, dear Hobbit. Probably too much.'

Bilbo nodded. Thorin let his fingers twist and toy with the hair for a moment until:

'And you, Bilbo, do you like it?'

Bilbo was silent for a time.

'If it makes you so happy, I'm sure I can grow to love it.'

'You will tell me if it bothers you.'

'I will.'

Thorin nodded before leaning down to kiss Bilbo. With their mouths still joined, Thorin repositioned them so their heads were level. He released Bilbo's mouth to turn the Hobbit onto his side and slide in behind him, chest to back. He rested Bilbo's head on the crook of his elbow and let his other hand splay across Bilbo's belly. Pressing a final kiss to the Hobbit's ear, Thorin sighed happily.

'Good night, my Hobbit.'

'Good night, my King.'


End file.
